Elastapups~Griffin X Helen Jr. Pups
These third generation pups belong to TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. A year after they got married, Helen Jr. gave birth to six pups. Their names are Winter, Blaze, Terra, Rocky, Neptune and Azure. They are 50% Super Mutt, 25% Siberian Husky, 12.5% Border Collie, 6.25% Australian Shepherd and 6.25% German Shepherd. A Super Mutt is a dog that has several dog breeds in its ancestry. Winter Winter is the oldest pup in the litter. She looks a lot like her maternal grandmother. She was named after the season of Winter. She has her paternal grandmother's super powers, super invisibility and forcefields. She also has ice powers. She's quiet and shy around other pups she doesn't know, but she's fun and playful around others. When she grows up, she becomes a snow pup like Everest. She shows some traits of being part Pomeranian. She is orange and white. She has an orange patch on her eye. Her ears, tuft, body and tail are also orange. She has white on her face, body and tail. She has icy blue eyes and a black nose. She wears a black collar and bracelet. She has semi erect ears and a medium sized tuft of hair. She has a fluffy chest and docked tail. As a mighty pup, she is blue instead of her normal colors. She also has wings. Blaze Blaze is the oldest male pup in the litter. He looks a lot like his maternal grandfather. He was named after a very large fire. He has his paternal grandfather in law's super power, super speed. He also has fire powers. He's very energetic and loves sports. He's always doing competitions in Adventure Bay! He can be very competitive at times. He can be a little arrogant as well. When he grows up, he becomes a firefighting pup like Marshall. He shows some traits of being part Cocker Spaniel, King Charles Cavalier Spaniel, and Tibetan Terrier. He's black and white. He has black patches on his eyes. He has black on his body and tail. He has white on his face, chest, underbelly, tuft and paws. He has red eyes and a black nose. He wears a red collar. He has floppy and fluffy ears. He has a medium sized tuft of hair. He has long fur and a long tail. As a mighty pup, he is red instead of black. He also has wings. Terra Terra is the second oldest female in the litter. She has her father's markings and her mother's coloring. She was named after the Roman goddess Terra. (Gaia in Greek Mythology) Terra is the goddess of the Earth in Roman Mythology. She has her paternal great-grandmother's powers: super flexibility. She also has life powers. She's very kind and helpful. She loves wildlife. She does everything she can to help the environment. When she grows up, she becomes an eco-pup like Rocky. Her second job is a jungle pup, like Tracker. She shows some traits of being part Australian Cattle Dog, Akita Inu, Shiba Inu, and Basenji. She's brown and cream colored. She has brown Aussie markings on her ears, face, body and tail. She has cream on her face, body, and tail. She has green eyes and a black nose. She wears a pearl necklace and bracelet. Her ears are erect and she has short fur. She has a curled tail. As a mighty pup, she's light green isntead of her normal colors. She also has wings. Rocky Rocky is the second oldest male in the litter. He has his mother's markings and his father's coloring. He was named after the boxer Rocky and Griffin thought his name sounded Earth-Like. He has his parental grandfather's powers: super strength. He also has Earth powers. He's the meanest pup in the litter, believing he's as tough as Rocky. He's arrogant and constantly disrespects his parents. He's always making fun of his litter-mates. When he grows up, he matures and becomes a construction pup like Rubble. He shows some traits of being part Alaskan Malamute, Labrador Retriever and Alaskan Klee Kai. He has brown on his ears, face. body and tail. The rest of him is white. He has brown eyes and a brown nose. He wears a brown collar. His ears are semi-erect and he has a fluffy chest. He has a small, brown tuft of hair. He has a long tail. As a mighty pup, he is brown and tan. He has wings. Neptune Neptune is the youngest male in the litter. He looks a lot like his paternal grandfather. He was named after the Roman god Neptune. (Poseidon in Greek Mythology) In Roman Mythology, Neptune is god of the seas and fresh water. He has some of his paternal grandfather in law's powers: polymorphing, demon shapeshifting, self-combustion, size manipulation, metal transformation, mimicry, rubber mimicry, expansion and molecular vibration. He also has water powers. Neptune has quite an appetite! He is on the chubbier side, but he's also very muscular and active. He can be a bit of a show off in front of his litter-mates, especially Rocky. When he grows up, he becomes a water rescue pup like Zuma. He shows some traits of being part Cocker Spaniel, English Bulldog, American Bulldog, American Pitbull Terrier, Old English Sheepdog, Pembroke Welsh Corgi and Cardigan Welsh Corgi. He has black markings. He has black on his ears, tuft, body, head and tail. The rest of his is cream. He has teal eyes and a black nose. He wears a blue collar. He has floppy, fluffy ears and a fluffy chest. He has a large sized tuft of hair and a docked tail. As a mighty pup, he has wings and is teal. Azure Azure is the youngest pup in the litter. She looks a lot like her paternal grandmother. She was named after the sky. She has some of her paternal grandfather in law's super powers: phasing, super strength and durability, super senses, wall-crawling, duplicating, teleportation, dimension traveling, laser vision, electrokinesis, telekinesis and levitation. She also has wind powers. She's optimistic and a saint, she hates seeing Rocky bullying her siblings. Like her father, she tends to be a wanderer and she has high prey drive. When she grows up, she becomes an aviator pup like Skye. She shows some traits of being Alaskan Malamute, Alaskan Klee Kai, and Chihuahua. She is black and white. She has black on her tuft, ears, face, body and tail. Her face, chest, underbelly, paws and tail are white. She has blue eyes and a black nose. She wears a pink pearl necklace and bracelet. Her ears are erect and she has a large sized tuft of hair. She has a fluffy chest and tail. As a mighty pup, she is light blue and teal and has wings. Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Mixed fanon group Category:Superheroes Category:Superheroine Category:Next next generation Category:Third generation Category:Third gen Category:Mutts Category:Retriever mutts Category:Siberian Husky Category:Husky Category:Border Collie Category:Border Collies Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:German Shepherd Category:Australian/German Shepherd mixed Category:Australian Shepherd Category:Australian Category:Australian Shepherds Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Males Category:Females Category:Female Category:Male Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Characters Category:Fire Pup Category:Fire Pups Category:Fire x snow Category:Firedog Category:Animals Category:Water rescue pup Category:Agressive Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Aggressive characters Category:Aggresive character Category:Aggresive Character Category:Aggresive characters Category:Protagonist Category:Female protagonist Category:Male Protagonist Category:Female Protagonist Category:Thunder’s Characters